Between two loves
by PatryTrusky
Summary: This is a DL story but imagine that Danny was with someone else when Lindsay came to New York. Set up after 2x11 Trapped. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I have realized three things:

**1.** The best ideas come to my mind when I'm brushing my teeth.

**2.** I write better at 2.00 am.

**3. **It's better to write a story directly in English than to do it in Spanish and then translate.

Oh wait!! Another one:

**4. **I own nothing. CSI:NY belongs to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, AZ and the rest. If I owned them, there would be more DL and nothing like 'RND' had had happened. I swear. So don't shoot me when you read this.

**Timeline**: After 2x11 'Trapped'.

Unbetad. Sorry for mistakes. Feel free to correct me.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY **

"I can't continue this. I'm sorry but I can't…"

"You've met someone else, haven't you?"

"Something like that"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does matter Danny. I need to know who has changed you"

"I'm the same. I haven't changed"

"Danny, I know you better than that. We have worked together for four years and we have has this thing going on for almost a year, before Mac fired me…"

"I know, I know, but… I don't know what's going on with me okay? It's just… I don't know. I'm sorry but I can't continue this. I… need to clear my head and then… well, I'm not sure. Look, I'm gonna take a walk okay? We talk later"

And with that, Danny left her apartment.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY **

After a walk of then minutes through Central Park, Danny started to see the things clearer. He loved her, of course he did, but not in the same way than Lindsay.

Aiden had been his best friend during the years, and because of that they started something despite her saying that he was cute but she was out of his league. They spent time together and had sex, but deep inside, it was more than that, and they both knew it. He thought that she was the only woman (besides his ma) who could keep him on his toes, and she could have done it, indeed. But then Mac fired her because of something he understood, they tried to help the victims, but not in that way. And his boss hired a country girl.

At first he was mad at the new girl because of all that, but later he realized that it was not her fault. She simply accepted a job offered by Mac, so he teased her, but surprisingly she teased him back. And there was the 'Montana' nickname too. He tried to annoy her, and he was successful, at least at first, but after a little time, she got used to it and didn't mind _or care_, and, without knowing, she made a way to his heart.

They were working together for how long? Four months? But after being trapped in a panic room he started to think over his relationship with Aiden and the one he had with Lindsay. It was obvious that he felt attraction although he tried to deny it. Because of that he spent the following week trying to focus on Aiden. Only her. But the Lindsay showed up with that dress at a crime scene. If that was not enough, she indeed knew Mac better than him and the 'date' they shared at Cozy's proved it. Next they shared a yummy meal. Fried spiders, worms… only the two of them.

Then he had to carry her through a roof, he asked for a dinner and she agreed. The question he asked himself was why. He has Aiden and even so he went out with Lindsay on a 'date'. The third if you count. They were only friends, but he felt more and he was pretty sure she too.

She knew about Aiden, of course, but he had told her that the things weren't okay lately. When she asked why, he just kept glaring at her. He didn't dare to move. What should he tell her? 'You, you are the reason. Look, I know I barely know you but I like you a lot. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same. So why don't we just go out as a couple… Oh wait, I have to break up with Aiden first…'

Besides, he had not told Aiden any of that, but after this, he wanted, _needed_, to talk to her, so he did.

**FLASHBACK**

_Beep beep…_

"Yeah?"

"Hey Aiden, it's me. Can I go up?"

"Yes, sure. Come on in"

Three minutes later he was standing in front of her door.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Danny" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi" he said.

"You're just in time. The dinner is ready… What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine"

"Danny… I know something is wrong. What's it?"

"I… umm, I just… I don't know Aiden, but I gotta tell you something" he breathed deeply " I'm sorry but… this… this doesn't work…"

"What?" she asked shocked. But deep inside she knew it.

She knew that he has changed. She didn't know for sure why, or better said, who had changed him. But he had changed, indeed.

Week after week she noticed him more distant. And after a little chat with Stella she knew who had changed him. She was just waiting the time when he should say it. She wasn't angry, after all they were friends, well, more than that, but it might have been a mistake, or not. Who knows? She wanted him to be happy because she loved him, not as a lover, she thought, but as her best friend, and if he was happy with a country girl, then, she'd support him.

"I can't continue this. I'm sorry but I can't…"

She was right, but she wanted him to say it out loud, so he could accept it.

"You've met someone else, haven't you?"

And so they talked for a few minutes before Danny had to clear his mind and decided what to do.

**END FLASHBACK**

He had made a decision. But first, he needed to go to his place and sleep the whole night in order to gain the hours of sleep that he had missed the previous days.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY **

**AN: **You liked it?? Review it please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews! They made my birthday even more special! Here we go again.

**CSI: NY CSI:NY**** CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY**

The morning brought some sense on Danny as for how to deal with his decision and the consequences of it.

First, he went to take a shower, and then he dressed and left the apartment which brought him so many memories. He went to Starbucks to get his favorite coffee. Ten minutes later he went to the lab.

It was seven thirty in the morning and his shift didn't start until eight, but he wanted to finish some paperwork and see her. Her beautiful smile, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful hair…

Twenty minutes later she came.

"Hey. I didn't know you were here. What's up?"

"Hi to you too Montana. I just wanted to get some paperwork done before another case arrives"

"Just like me then"

They worked in silence for the next two hours before Lindsay broke the silence.

"So… how are the things?" she asked.

"Things? Emm… well, depends on what you mean, but pretty well in general. Why?" he asked back.

"Because of nothing. I mean, coworkers gotta know each other, right?" she answered.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. So… what about you?"

"Me? Like always. Although I've found a nice apartment near the lab"

"Really? I'm happy for you. When are you moving?"

"Next week. I'm too tired of my uncle's couch you know"

"Yeah, I can understand pretty well" he said grinning.

"You can?"

"I can. This is a story I have never told to anyone, so you are very privileged"

"What an honour"

"Yep. See, after I graduated I went in a travel to Italy for almost a month, and I was staying at my cousin's. But he had no free rooms, so I took the couch thinking that it was for a few nights, before a friend of his left. But later I found out that this friend was staying the whole summer. I tried to go to a hotel, but I didn't have enough money so I had to stay on his couch the whole month"

"Wow… at least it was just a month. I've been staying at my uncle's almost four!"

"Didn't I mention that this couch was the smallest couch I've ever seen?"

"Nope. You didn't"

"Well, you know now"

"At least mine is a little more comfortable"

"So… when are you seeing the apartment again?"

"This afternoon. You wanna come?" The question was out of her mouth before she could ever think about it.

Danny was also shocked. He didn't expect what he heard. But it might work for the plan he had in mind.

"Uhh… yeah yeah. Why not? Well, only if you're totally sure" he babbled.

"Of course I'm sure"

"Okay. What time at?"

"Seven thirty"

"Perfect. We can have dinner later if you want"

"But… what about Aiden?" she asked.

"What? What about her?"

"Aren't you going out with her tonight?"

Danny was taken aback by her question.

"I think I'm gonna have lunch with her but I don't think I'll go to her place tonight… or never again for that matter" he added the last part in a whisper so that she couldn't hear him.

"Okay. I'll meet you here at seven fifteen, if that's okay"

"Yeah yeah. That's okay" and he smiled.

With that they both went back to work until Mac came.

"Guys, a body was found in Central Park. I want you two to work in this one. Flack's already there" And he left the room.

"I'll meet you in the elevators okay? I need to go to the locker room first"

"Okay. See you in a few"

Danny grabbed his kit and went to the elevators, waiting for her. He needed to put his plan in action so he texted Aiden to have lunch together.

_Hey Aiden. You wanna grab some lunch together? xDannyx_

Less of five minutes later she texted back.

_Sure. Where and when?_

_What about this little restaurant near the lab at two oclock?_

_Fine. By the way, is everything alright?_

_Actually, I need to talk to you_

_Okay. See you later. Bye_

And so Danny tried to focus on something else before the meeting which could change his life forever.

**CSI: NY CSI:NY**** CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY CSI: NY CSI:NY**

I know it's short, but what do you think?? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Here is the third chapter. Enjoy it!! I'm not good at writing cases so I'm sorry.

**AN 2**: I'm so sorry JJ!! If you need anything, just let me know okay?? Love you tons!!

* * *

They arrived at Central Park, where Flack was waiting for them, twenty minutes later.

"The body was found almost an hour ago by a runner. He said that he has stopped to catch his breath for a moment and saw him" Flack started just after they crossed the tape. "The vic has been identified as a George King. He was from Virginia and was twenty five years old"

"What do you prefer Montana? Body or scene?" Danny asked.

"Scene"

Forty minutes later Lindsay came back to where Danny was.

"I've found footprints in the sand. What have you gotten?"

"There are two stains on his shirt. He also got three concussions on his head, probably by a bat. I think that's the cause of the death but I'm not sure. We gotta wait till Sid confirms it. There are defensive wounds, which means DNA"

"Look Danny. Have you noticed that his wallet has been left empty – no money and no credit cards- but his ID is still here, just like his phone? Why would the murderer do that?

"That's what we gotta find" he replied looking at her.

* * *

They were back at the lab ten minutes later.

"What you wanna start with: the stains or the phone?" Danny asked.

"Phone"

"Okay. Let's go"

Half an hour had passed when Lindsay came back.

"I've found nothing in the camera of the phone. I'm waiting on the phone calls. As soon as I get them, I'll check them to see if I can find anything. What about you?"

"I've determined that the stains are biological, I'm running them through CODIS so that we can find something"

"Okay. I also took a sample from under his nails, that's also running through CODIS"

"Let's see Sid so he can tell us about the cause of death"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were back.

"Okay, the cause of the death is a head trauma provoked by the bat" Danny said.

"Yes. The lividity means that the body fell back so he saw his attacker and there only are those defensive wounds, that means, as we knew, that that DNA belongs to the attacker"

"Okay. So let's see what the CODIS says"

They turned to the computer.

"There is no coincidence" Danny stated with a sigh.

"Okay. What evidence is left?"

"We have the footprints, but we have no reference sample to compare with. We have the biological stains, which are still running through CODIS. The concussions on his head were made by a bat, but every damn bat is like the others if we talk about the marks they make and we couldn't get any piece or splinters, so we got nothing from this lead. There also are both the wallet and the phone. You're still waiting on the phone calls?"

"Yeah. The lists should be here soon. Why don't you try to get prints from the wallet? Maybe the murderer was stupid enough to leave them"

"Okay. It's worth a try"

* * *

It was half past one when Lindsay came back.

"I think I got something" she started.

"Me too. But ladies first" he added with the Messer grin. Lindsay couldn't help but smile at this. He was cute and so hot that for a brief moment she couldn't concentrate on what she wanted to say.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever" she said rolling her eyes. "Look, I've noticed a number which is repeated a lot of times, I'm gonna search for it in the database. What you got?" she asked whilst she started the search.

"You were right about the wallet. There was a single print. I'm running it through AFIS. No matches yet"

"Look Danny. The number belongs to a Tim Shepard…"

"Tim Shepard? Where do I know that name from?"

"Well, he was the runner who called saying that he had found the body" Flack answered as he came in the room.

"Are you kidding me? Danny asked in disbelief. "Why would he do that? I don't get it"

"Either do I Danny, but you scientists are the ones who say that the evidence is the evidence" Flack replied.

"Okay. So that number belongs to the runner, that's not crime, right?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, you're right. That's not a crime, but if I call a person so many times or vice versa, I know him or her, don't you think?" Flack answered.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious" Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Don't make the smart one on me Messer. I haven't finished" Don said back. "They guy claimed that he didn't know the vic"

"Well, well, well, this is getting interesting"

"Yes, and that's enough to get an order to take his prints and DNA" Lindsay let them know.

"Boom"

"Let's get him" Flack replied.

"Err guys…" Danny started glancing at his watch. "Could you… I mean, I have something to do and…"

"Don't worry" Lindsay cut him off "We are more than capable" she said. Saying that, she smiled and left the room.

Flack turned to Danny and replied:

"I hope that what you have to do go well" and he left the room as well.

"So do I Flack, so do I"

* * *

**AN:** What do you think?? Let me know please!!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine. Please, read and review.

**AN 2:** JJ, you are so lucky!! Take photos okay??

* * *

He breathed deeply. He knew that what he was going to do wasn't a mistake. On the contrary, it could be the start of something new, something he had wanted so long. He had to do this right. For her. For them.

He went to his office and grabbed his jacket. Then, he went toward the elevators and pressed the button to the ground floor. He didn't know what he was going to say to Aiden, he had an idea but not the accurate words.

Ten minutes later he went in the little restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late" he greeted Aiden as he sat down without kissing her, something that didn't go unnoticed by Aiden.

"Don't worry" she said.

Danny started to check the menu when the waitress came to take their orders.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and a soda, please" Aiden ordered.

"And I'll take a hamburger and coke"

Danny remained silent and Aiden asked:

"You have a new case?"

This seemed to take Danny out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah yeah. We got a case this morning. A male victim was found by a runner, but it's almost over, they're bringing the suspect to question him"

"That easy?"

"Yeah. It looks like the killer was stupid"

"Oh. And who are you working with?"

"Flack"

"And you're the only CSI?"

"No, I'm not the only one" he answered.

"So?" she asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I'm working with Mont… Lindsay"

"That's the girl I met when we all went to Cozy's to hang out, isn't she?" When Danny nodded she continued "She's a nice girl, I like her"

"_You're not the only one"_ he thought as he remembered that night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Danny" Hawkes called him.

"Yes, Doc?"

"We all are going to Cozy's tonight, you wanna come?"

"Of course. What time at?" he asked.

"Around eight o'clock, okay?"

"Yes. That's perfect"

"Okay… oh and Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Bring Aiden"

* * *

Danny was going to meet Aiden at lunch. Once there and after a little chat, he said:

"The guys have told me that they're going to Cozy's tonight. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she replied.

"Good, I'll pick you up at your place at seven thirty, okay?"

"Fine"

* * *

After that he went back to work and at six o'clock he headed for home, but before he could reach the elevator, Mac called him.

"You're going to Cozy's tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know I play the bass there"

"Yes, I know"

"Great, because I want you to sing there tonight"

And before Danny could react, Mac had already left. Danny stood there till he noticed that the elevator had arrived.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked to himself.

* * *

It was six thirty when he reached his apartment, he kept thinking about what Mac had told him. Singing? Him? It wasn't that he was bad at it, quite the contrary; he played the guitar and sang pretty well, but in front of everyone? No way! Besides, Lindsay would be there, as well as Aiden. He took a shower to try to move those thoughts away. Fifteen minutes later he shaved and chose his clothes. A pair of jeans, a tight T-shirt and his green converse.

Twenty minutes later he was dressed, he combed his hair, grabbed his phone, his keys, his wallet and a jacket and left.

* * *

"Ms. Burn, you ready to go?" he greeted her.

"Hi to you too Danny" she replied "Let me grab my purse and I'm done" she did as she said. "Done. Let's go"

They drove in silence till Aiden asked:

"So… how was your afternoon?"

"Good, well, it sucked a bit, I had paperwork to do…"

Ten minutes later they arrived at Cozy's where the rest of the team already was. There was an awkward silence till Danny said:

"Oh sorry. Aiden this is Mont… Lindsay, Lindsay, this is Aiden"

"Hi" Aiden greeted "Nice to meet you"

"Hello" Lindsay replied "Same here"

Since that moment everyone laughed and drank until Mac announced that he was about to play the bass, he winked at Danny and added:

"It's your turn later Danny, don't forget it" and he was gone.

Ten minutes later Mac was back, everyone congratulated him while Danny tried to avoid his turn.

"Oh come on! I'll not do it… I don't wanna do it. It's just, why me? What about the others?"

Everybody tried to convince him unsuccessfully until Lindsay said:

"Come on Danny. Can the city boys beat countries?"

"You want to sing?" he replied.

"I haven't said that. I mean that country boys do it pretty well. Why don't you just try? We are not going to make fun of you. I swear" she said almost laughing.

"Oh yeah?" he turned around and went to the stage.

Once there he cleared his throat and said:

"Okay, my buddies here don't think I can do this. I didn't want to, but since they've challenged me and I'm that stubborn, I'm gonna do it"

He turned around again to choose the song.

'_Okay_' he thought '_let's see… damn, every single song is about love… 'How did I fall in love with you'; '18th floor balcony'; 'Til we ain't strangers anymore', but that's a duet so no; 'Back at one'; 'Accidentaly in love', sure… maybe when I say I love you to somebody…; 'Your song'; 'When you look me in the eyes'; 'Blind'; 'Everything'; 'First time'; 'Whatever it takes', I haven't done anything to be sorry for, so nop; 'All about you'; 'Far away'; 'One word'; 'Wait for you', this sounds great_'. Then he said:

"Okay, I chose one. Hope you enjoy"

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you walk away  
(When) Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying

Baby why can't we just start all over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you  
I'll be waiting...

He tried not to set his eyes on either Lindsay or Aiden, so he kept glaring at the rest of his audience. Everybody applauded when he finished. He reached the table and the team congratulated him.

In one of the moments when Danny went to pick the drinks, Aiden approached Lindsay.

"You know, it's nice to finally put a face to the name" she started.

"Excuse me?" a confused Lindsay asked.

"Sorry, I mean that it's nice to finally meet you after what Danny has told me about you" she explained.

"Oh well, thanks. I've heard a lot about you too". The conversation continued like that.

It was almost midnight when they said goodbye. Aiden and Danny were alone now.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?" she asked.

"No thanks. I have a busy day tomorrow"

Twenty minutes later they were back at her place.

"Thank you Danny"

"Anytime Aid"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Thank you, though"

"Okay. Good night Danny" she said giving him a little peck.

"Good night"

After another fifteen minutes he was finally at his apartment. He was getting ready to sleep. He brushed his teeth, changed into his boxers and climbed onto the bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He was thinking of Lindsay. '_Why?_' he thought '_I'm with Aiden. I should be thinking of her. Not Lindsay_' but he couldn't help because the song he had sung a few hours ago made him think over his relationship with those two women.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Danny, Danny. Are you okay?" Aiden asked.

"What…? Oh" he said coming back from his thoughts "Yes, I'm fine"

The food had arrived just minutes before. They started eating but Danny couldn't continue.

"Aiden… do you remember what I told you yesterday night?" he said unsure but when she nodded he carried on. "Well, I've been thinking and it's better if we… stop what we have… if we stop this. Look, I feel like I need fresh air, a change. I don't know what I want right now and it's not fair to you to be here when I'm not sure about what I want. You've been… you're very important to me and because of that I don't want to screw this up. I'm sorry but I think this is the best decision we can make. I'd like to be your friend after this but I'll understand if you don't" he looked at her and was surprised seeing her smiling.

"It was about time you realized, don't you think?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, even I knew there was something going on with you. I know that you like Lindsay, maybe even more than like and it was time you realized because everyone knows except for you two. Danny, you look at her in ways you've never looked at me, and I saw it that night, but I knew you hadn't realized yet. Of course you're my best friend and that's not going to change okay? I know you have a special relationship with her and I'm happy for you" Danny started to feel guilty but Aiden stopped that feeling. "And no Danny, don't you dare to feel guilty because of your feelings. Sometimes you can't control them. Okay?" He nodded and the two got up.

"I gotta go back to the lab" he said.

"Don't worry okay?"

"Thank you Aiden. You mean a lot to me even if I just said what I…"

"Hey" she cut him off "I know. You mean a lot to me too".

The two hugged and Aiden said:

"Do me a favor okay?" Don't let her go and be nice to her cause if you aren't, I'll kick your ass"

Danny moved away and looked surprised.

"One" he started "we aren't together so why the 'don't let her go' line? And second, what did she say to you so you prefer her to me?" he said feigning hurt.

Aiden couldn't help laughing.

"Oh come on Danny! Everyone can see you like her and she likes you, it's just a matter of time. And second, she said nothing at all but I talked to her that night and she deserves to be happy".

"Yeah, but you too".

"Danny, I'm happy seeing you happy, you're my best friend, don't forget that, we weren't meant to be and I think I'm happier this way"

"Okay… well, I gotta go" he told her.

"Then go!" she hurried him.

Danny left the restaurant feeling much better, not only he had talked to Aiden, but he also had finally accepted his feelings toward Lindsay. It was about time to do what he had to do.

* * *

**AN****: Ok, a bit long?? :) ****Sorry. What do you think?? About the songs: How did I fall in love with you? – Backstreet Boys. 18th floor balcony – Blue October. Til we ain't strangers anymore – Bon Jovi and Leanne Rimes. Back at one – Brian Mcknight. Accidentaly in love – Counting Crows. Your song – Sir Elton John. When you look me in the eyes – Jonas Brothers. Blind, Everything, First time and Whatever it takes – Lifehouse. All about you – Mc Fly. Far away – Nickelback. One word and Wait for you – Elliot Yamin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and as always, read and review, please. All mistakes are mine.**

"You saidshe's going to be okay man. Don't worry" Don Flack said to his best friend.

"I can't help it Flack. I know it. I know she's gonna be okay, but even so…" Danny Messer replied.

"Then, why do you feel like this?" The young Detective asked.

"I don't know, well I do, I do know. I feel guilty" he said.

"It's not your fault, do you know that?"

"But if I had gone to the interrogation, she wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"Look Danny, even if you had been there, she would have done the same. She would have told us to leave so that she could interrogate the suspect and get a confession"

"Yeah, about that, it was a madness, you know that right? Because I don't know why she wanted a confession if we had the evidence"

"I know Danny and I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have left her alone in there, but she almost ordered and I…"

"Don't worry Don, I know what you mean, it's Montana after all…"

**FLASHBACK**

Danny came in the police station. He went to the room where their suspect was to see the interrogation. When he was about to enter in the corridor, he heard loud noises coming from their suspect's room since Flack texted him with the information a few minutes before. He couldn't help but run. What he saw made him shudder.

Lindsay was surrounded by two officers who were trying to help her by sitting her on the floor. Meanwhile, Flack and another officer were taking their suspect to his cell.

"What happened?" he yelled as he hurried to Lindsay's side.

"Danny, don't smother her. Okay?" Flack answered.

"But what happened?" he repeated. "Is she okay?"

"We've already called an ambulance. It should be here soon" When Don saw Danny's glare, he added "As to what happened… I'll tell you later".

In that moment the paramedics came in the corridor. They took Lindsay to the ambulance as Danny said:

"I'm going with you"

Once she was in the ambulance Danny whispered:

"You're gonna be okay. Don't worry Montana"

"Hey Dann-o!" Flack called once he saw Danny.

"Flack" Danny greeted.

"What do you know so far?" Don asked.

"A nurse came a while ago saying that she had already been checked. She's gonna be okay but they want her to stay here for the night to make sure"

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Although I'm sure Montana doesn't want to stay here"

Flack chuckled at this "I've already called Mac and the others. They're on their way" he added.

"Okay" Danny hesitated "Don… what, what happened there?"

"I'm not totally sure. We both were interrogating the suspect and well, even though we had his number on the vic's phone and we were just waiting for the order to take his DNA and prints, Lindsay wanted to get a confession, you know, telling him that if he confessed before we got the order, he could have a sentence's reduction and all that, don't ask me why she wanted that, cause I don't know but I wasn't going to ask her there, the woman had her reasons and well, she amazed me so I didn't ask. She realized that the guy was looking at her with hungry eyes, so I guess she tried to use that and told me to leave. I didn't want but well, she insisted. I left, but before I could reach the observation's room I heard someone screaming, so I went back and well…" Flack wasn't sure if he could continue.

"What happened then Flack?" Danny asked.

"Well, she… she was on the floor and this guy was on top of her trying to strangulate her, I took the guy and called the officers and after that you came…"

Danny had to take a deep breath in order to calm himself.

"Are you here for Detective Lindsay Monroe?" A nurse interrupted them.

"Yes" Danny answered "Can we see her?"

"Yes. Follow me please"

The two of them did as she said. Five minutes later they were in front of her door.

Flack opened the door slowly but suddenly stopped.

"What happens?" a confused Danny asked.

"You go first okay? I'm going to wait for the rest" he answered. Danny nodded and went into the room.

"Hey Montana. How you doin'?"

She blushed '_Why this Joey Tribbiani wannabe has this effect on me_?' she wondered. "Good. But I want to go home" she said.

Danny smiled at this "Yeah, I supposed that, but you have to stay here so the doctors can make sure you're okay"

"But I'm tellin' ya I'm fine"

"Whoa Montana, you've already started to speak like a real new Yorker"

"Hahaha, very funny Messer, but I…"

"Shh, you're not allowed to speak, are you?"

Lindsay blushed again and Danny chuckled '_I love the effect I have on this woman_' he thought.

"I knew it, so… what are you going to do about the apartment?"

Lindsay looked at him with huge eyes.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" When she nodded he continued "You have the number?" She nodded again "Okay, give it to me and I'll call the landlord" She smiled at him and he replied:

"Yeah, you're welcome"

Ten minutes later he was back in the room.

"I've just talked to the landlord. He told me to tell you to get better and you can visit the apartment again in three days"

"Thank you Danny"

"Anytime Montana, anytime"

In that moment the doctor came in the room.

"Hello Miss Monroe. I hope you're feeling better" She nodded and he continued "And I see you're resting your voice. That's good. And you are…?" he added looking at Danny.

"Oh sorry. I'm Detective Danny Messer. Lindsay's partner"

"I'm sorry Detective, but I need you to leave the room while I'm examining Detective Monroe"

"Okay" he said in a sadly voice "I see you later Montana" and he left.

"I'm not gonna ask because you can't speak, but, Montana?" the doctor joked.

"Flack?" Danny called him as he entered in the waiting room.

"How's she?" he asked.

"She's good, in fact she wants to leave now. Where are the others?"

"I've talked to Stella five minutes ago. They're stuck on a traffic jam but they gotta be here soon"

"Okay. The doctor is examining her right now"

They remained silent for a few minutes before Flack broke it.

"You okay man?"

Danny just nodded.

"You sure?"

This time Danny didn't answer.

"You said she's going to be okay man. Don't worry"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey guys!" Stella called as she saw them "How's she?"

"She's fine. Doctor says she's going to be okay" Danny replied.

"Good"

"Yes. She is going to spend here the night but I think she'll be released tomorrow"

"Can we see her?" Hawkes asked.

"I guess so" Flack answered.

The five of them went to Lindsay's room in silence.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" A concerned Stella asked once they were inside.

"Good. Better" Lindsay answered "Although I'm not allowed to speak" she added rolling he eyes.

The six spent the next hour laughing and talking, although Lindsay couldn't do the later.

"I think it's better if we're leaving now so you can rest" Mac said.

"Yes" The rest agreed "Besides, it's a little late" Flack added.

They said their goodbyes but Danny remained in silence.

"Danny…?" Hawkes asked.

"Ermm… I'm staying guys. I don't want to leave her alone tonight" he said blushing a bit.

A quick glance passed amongst the other four since Lindsay's was stuck in Danny.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow" Stella replied. "Good night"

"Good night" Both Danny and Lindsay said.

Once they were alone Lindsay asked:

"So… you don't want to leave me alone"

"Nope. Besides, we had a dinner tonight, in case you didn't remember"

"I think I'm not a good choice for a date tonight, don't you think?"

"A date? Who said the word 'date' Cause I didn't, but if you want this to be a date, I'm not complaining"

Lindsay rolled her eyes "Don't tease me Danny. Anyway, you have a girlfriend who, I'm sure, will be waiting for you tonight"

Danny stopped and bit his lip. "I didn't want to tell you right now, but I guess it's better if I do"

"What happens Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"I… broke up with Aiden"

**AN: W****hat do you think?? Let me now please, so read and review. You'll make me happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**AN: If you don't understand what Danny's saying, don't worry, no need to re-read. I think what Lindsay says after that is enough to get his point. It's not my best chapter because I don't get what Danny says sometimes, but try to understand Danny, he's talking about what he's feeling in front of Lindsay, who is the other person he's talking about… because of that Lindsay's explanation, it's clearer, I think. Although I did my best. **

* * *

"You broke up with Aiden?" a surprised Lindsay asked.

"Yes"

"Why? I mean, you two are close and things were okay, right? So why did you break up with her?"

"I'm not sure you want to know it" Danny answered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I broke up with her because I'm not sure of what I'm feeling right now and it's not fair to Aiden to sit and wait while I try to find out. I think it's better this way. I don't want to hurt her and she's my best friend so I don't want to lose her either"

"And what do you mean when you say that you're not sure of what you're feeling right now?"

"I wish I knew. I mean, I know but I don't know how to explain it, but I'll try my best, okay? Just, don't interrupt me" When Lindsay nodded he continued "Okay. I've been with Aiden for two and half years, she's been the longest relationship I've ever had, believe me. We went out together, we had fun and I was happy" Danny purposely avoid the 'sex part' "Or that's what I thought. But things changed a few months ago. I didn't realize at first, but there was another incredible woman; smart, sexy, funny, observant… She was perfect and I liked her at first, even if I was a jerk at her, but I thought she was just a friend, you know? Things stayed like that, I think she liked me too but well, I was with Aiden at that time and I didn't want to screw the things up. I was very confused because I wasn't sure of what I was really feeling. I thought I loved Aiden but I had never been in love before, so I don't know if I really loved her. I don't know if I'm making sense here Linds. Do you get my point?" Danny asked.

"I think so" she replied "Keep going"

"Yeah. Well, like I was saying, I didn't know what I was really feeling, but I did know that I was with Aiden, so I couldn't do anything at all about the other girl, not that I couldn't, but I didn't dare because of Aiden. I didn't want to lose her by doing something stupid, so I tried to forget the girl, and I was successful at first, believe me, I focused so hard on not flirting with her and tried to stay normal, but that wasn't me, I realized that if I kept going like that, I could lose her and I didn't want because she was important for me, in fact, she is still important for me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to lose any of them because Aiden was my girlfriend at the moment and she has been my best friend; and the other girl was important as well. I thought and thought of what to do. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything and I couldn't believe that! I mean, I had a dilemma, but it had never happened to me before that I couldn't concentrate on other things because of that. Little by little I realized that I did love Aiden, but as a friend, just that. But there also was the other girl. I knew I liked her, like I've said before, but I didn't know if I loved her because I had known her for a few months, I couldn't be sure and that confused me even more, after all, I didn't know what love was. I'm still making sense? Because I know I'm rambling but I can't help…" a very nervous Danny said.

"I think I get your point. You're saying that you were happy with Aiden before the other girl came, right?" Danny nodded "And when this girl came, everything changed even if you didn't realize at first. Then you started to think of the other girl but you tried to focus on Aiden because she was your girlfriend, and you thought you loved her, but you weren't sure because you had never been in love before. You didn't want to lose Aiden since she was important for you, but you didn't want to lose the other girl either because she was special as well. After a lot of thinking, you found out that you didn't love Aiden as a lover but as your friend. You didn't know if you loved the other girl either, but you did know you liked her. Is that what you wanted to say?" Lindsay asked sweetly

"Yeah yeah. That's exactly what I said and now that I've told you I feel much better because I feel that someone understands me" Danny smiled relieved.

"And what about the rest of the story?"

"The rest of the story?"

"Yes. You said you've broken up with Aiden. There's something else, right?"

"Yes. I texted her this morning…"

"You've broken up with her by text!? Oh Danny! You should know better!" Lindsay cut him off.

"Ermm… if you let me finish Montana, you'll notice that I didn't text her saying I was breaking up with her" Danny explained.

"Opss… sorry" Lindsay said blushing.

Danny chuckled "Well, I texted her so that I could meet up with her to have lunch. When we met we talked and I told her that I thought it was better if we broke up and she… well… she looked like she knew I liked the other girl even before I did! She understood me and said that it was time I realized. She wished me luck and we're still friends. I know it sounds odd, I was shocked at first, I didn't expect her to accept it so easily"

"Nice of her. I wished that my boyfriends were like that when I broke up with them…" Lindsay said.

"It's Aiden we're talking about. She's known me for a long time, like I said I was also shocked, but I can't complain"

In that moment Lindsay yawned.

"Well Montana. Time to sleep"

"You sure you want to stay here the whole night?" she asked sleepy.

"Of course I'm sure" Danny replied as he made himself comfortable in the chair. "Good night Montana"

"Good night… and Danny?" She asked almost asleep.

"Yeah?"

"The other girl has a name?"

"Ermm… yeah, she has a name…" he said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"And what is it?"

"You"

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Did you get what Danny was saying/feeling? I hope so. Like I said before, it's not my best, but they need a talk like this, right? Tell me what you think, if you review, you make me happy ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here I go with another chapter. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think please? Special thanks to JJ, who gave me an idea for this chapter ;)****. What Danny and Lindsay are thinking is in italics. First Danny and then Lindsay.**

* * *

"What… what did you just say?" a shocked Lindsay asked.

"That girl… is you Montana. Look I know this is very hasty and all that. As I said, I don't want to lose your friendship because… well, you're very important to me and I want to have you as a friend. But now that you've found out I feel relieved, I feel better. Obviously, I didn't want to tell you like this. You don't have to say anything at all although I think you feel the same, but I may be wrong…"

"Look Danny" Lindsay cut him off "You're very tired and you aren't thinking clearly and…"

"Montana" this time Danny cut her off "I do know what I'm saying. I do know how I'm feeling, I'm a bit confused but I do know. I'm tired? Yes. But that doesn't mean anything because I've been thinking like this for a long time now. We can talk tomorrow so you have time to think about this… whatever this is"

"You're right. It's better if we talk tomorrow" she said trying to change the subject "but you don't have to stay here tonight. I'll be fine on my own"

"I already told you Linds, I know I don't have to, but I want to, and I'm not gonna change my mind"

"Okay, okay. Good night Danny" Lindsay said nervously.

"Night Montana"

* * *

_Well, I told her, not that I wanted to__ but I did, and she kinda turn me down, but what could I expect? We barely know each other even I feel otherwise. Now I'm not sure if I made the correct thing with both Aiden and Lindsay. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure I don't love Aiden as a lover and I'm sure I like Lindsay, a lot, what I mean is… actually, I don't know. I have no idea of what I mean. What I'm feeling is… I don't know how to describe it; is she the one? I don't know, hence my confusion, it's too soon to state that, but I'm feeling something I never felt. I can only think of her. I want to see her every day. I want to spend more time with her. I want to get lost on those brown eyes of hers… and the list can go on and on. Did it ever happen to you? Now that I think about it… I believe she's the one. _

_But what should I do now? She needs time. I can understand she didn't see this coming… kinda, because Flack says there's something obvious between us. But since when is Flack right? I don't know what to do… The ball is in her court now. Let's see what happens…_

* * *

_I can't believe this. He broke up with Aiden because of me! I don't know if I'm happy, excited or terrify. Of course I like Danny, that's pretty obvious, but which woman in her right mind wouldn't? I mean, look at him! He's hot, kinda cute with his geeky look, those blue eyes… like the ocean; I wouldn't mind getting lost in there with him… ermm, as I was saying; his blonde hair and the glasses. Yeah, THE glasses, I don't know why, but every time I see him with the glasses on, which is pretty often, something inside me jumps. And of course, those tight T-shits, man, can he ever breathe? Cause I sure as hell haven't seen him doing that. Yeah yeah, I've been staring at him__, but wouldn't you? I'm confused. I'm confused because I wonder why he likes me. Not that I'm complaining, but he barely knows me. And I'm the country girl who stole his girlfriend job. Although he seemed to relax a bit after our first case at the zoo. _

_I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship right now, much less with a coworker. I wasn't looking for it. What if everything goes wrong after a few weeks, or before, if he's a player as I heard, although he's proved everyone wrong just a few minutes ago. He's been going out with Aiden for two and a half years. I wonder if we could last that long, but I'm not a new Yorker like Aiden even if he says I've started to talk like one._

_I think I need to clear my mind even more. Let's see how it works…_

* * *

"Hi Lindsay" Stella greeted smiling.

"Stella? What time is it? What are you doing here?" was Lindsay's answer.

"It's 9:15 to your first question and I'm going to pick you up to you second" she replied.

"But Danny's here…" Lindsay trailed off.

"Where? Because I don't see him in the room"

'_Has he left?'_ Lindsay wondered.

"Well, I'm here, in case you don't notice" Danny said "I went to get coffee" he added "And I was going to drop Lindsay off at her place"

"Mac asked me to do it" Stella simply answered "He also wants you to go to the lab around eleven o'clock"

"And do you know…"

"No. I don't know why" Stella cut him off "So it's better if you get going, you won't want to be late"

"Ermmm… yeah yeah. You're right. See you later" he said leaving the room.

"I'm going to get dressed" Lindsay broke the silence.

"Lindsay" Stella stopped her "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Danny. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine" she lied. And with that she went to get dressed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she was sitting on his uncle's couch.

"Lindsay, Lindsay" her uncle said.

"What?" she asked getting out of her thoughts.

"I was saying that I was pretty worried when your partner, a Danny Messer or something like that, called yesterday, but he calmed me down"

"What? Are you saying that Danny called here?"

"Yes, I'm saying exactly that. Why?" Uncle Freddy asked.

"I'm just surprised. That's all. So how's the match going?" She said trying to change the topic.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mac?" a worried Danny asked.

"Yes, sit down please" he pointed at the chair in front of him.

Danny did as he was told and waited for Mac to say something.

"How's Lindsay?" Mac started.

"Good. Stella picked her up at the hospital this morning"

"And how are the things with Aiden?" Mac continued.

"Where are you going with this Mac?" Danny became defensive. '_Does this man know everything?_' he thought.

"I'm just saying because I've talked to Aiden this morning" he answered.

'_Great_' Danny thought '_Now is when he's going to beat the hell out of me_' "Oh" he said "I didn't know it"

"So you want to tell me anything?"

"I guess you already know, but I… broke up with her"

"Because of Lindsay?"

"I see Aiden told you"

"Actually no. She didn't say anything about that. But I see I'm right"

'_Yep. Definitely this man knows everything_' "It's complicated Mac. And I'm not used to have this kind of conversations with my boss. No offense" he added.

To his surprise, Mac smiled "I can see that, but I'm worried about Lindsay and you"

"What do you mean?"

"Look Danny. I know that you'd settled down with Aiden. That you weren't that kid anymore. I mean the hot-headed, and that for the first time you had a long relationship, but now you've broken up with Aiden because of Lindsay. Because you like her. And my question is: Are you going to get rid of her after a few weeks? Are you going to let the old Danny Messer back? You gotta answer that question, and you need to be honest with yourself. Is Lindsay just a whim? Because I don't want you to hurt her. So you gotta be sure before you make any movement. Don't break her heart like the old Danny Messer would do"

"Have you just said what I think you've said Mac?" Danny was offended. "Do you really think I'd do that to her?" Danny's voice was rising up. "I can't believe this! So that's what you really think of me Mac? That I could use Lindsay and if I'm bored, I'd leave her? Well, then you're a bit late Mac, because I've already told her" With that he stormed out of the office.

"See" he heard Mac saying "I was right. The hot-headed is back"

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Suggestions? Review please??**


End file.
